Possession
by yami ni hikari
Summary: Un comte vampire, perdu de tout, trouvera-t-il enfin une raison à son existance ? ( YAOI)
1. Default Chapter

Auteur: Yami ni hikari

Base: GW

Genre: yaoi, romance

Couple: Vous verrez

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi!

Bonne lecture

**Possession **

**Prologue**

Dans un château loin de tout, dont ces murailles et les vestiges, en accentuaient l'aspect lugubre

Un homme du nom de Zechs ou plus précisément "comte Zechs Merquise" y vivait, ses yeux étaient d'un bleu gris envoûtant... Comme la couleur de la lame d'un poignard, ses cheveux blond s'accordaient à mettre en valeur son teint des plus pâles. Quant à ses habits, il avait opté pour une chemise rouge sang laissant voir le début de son torse et un pantalon de velours noir lui moulant parfaitement les jambes.

Ce dernier, malgré sa beauté saisissante, demeurait avec Quatre son fidèle serviteur mais cela l'attristait au plus profond de lui-même car il se sentait seul. A vrai dire, à force de vivre cette solitude habituelle, le comte ne rêvait plus à voir un jour franchir les portes de son château une quelconque personne. Il en désespérait.

Néanmoins, il y'a quelques jours, il avait fait un rêve étrange où il avait vu un magnifique jeune homme qui avait marqué sa mémoire. Il ne se souvenait plus vraiment de son apparence, mais il savait que deux yeux de couleur améthyste l'avaient regardé avec tant d'intensité.

Malheureusement, il s'était ensuite réveillé et ce regard l'avait quitté. Mais que pouvait-il espérer d'un rêve après tout? Qu'il se réalise? Que ce jeune homme s'égare en ses lieux? Il restait réaliste... Tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve...

Il savait de toute évidence que sa solitude demeurerait éternellement.

**A SUIVRE.....**

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez!

Yami


	2. Chapitre 1

Auteur: Yami ni hikari

Base: GW bien sûr

Couple: 2x6x2 (vous avez bien devinez bravo)

Genre: Yaoi, romance, OOC, violence

Disclamer: Les persos ne sont pas à moi, je ne fais que les emprunter

Duo: heureusement!

Yami: Tu disais?

Duo: Rien du tout! Continue, je t'en prie

**RAR:**

**Fèn: Alors, j'ai été vite? Lol, n'oublie pas de me dire ce que tu en penses et j'attend la suite de tes fics, je les aimes beaucoup**

**Nicolina: Merci beaucoup pour ta review et voilà la suite, j'espère que tu aimeras **

**Azaléa: Toujours là pour m'encourager merci beaucoup et voici la suite PS: Je veux la suite de tes fics!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Katoru 87: Suite demandée alors la voilà je compte sur toi pour me dire ce que tu en pense merci encore pour ta review**

**Gayana: Je suis contente que ça te plaise et oui c'est un 2X6, content(e)?**

**Zick: T'inquiète pas c'est le couple que vous voulez Merci beaucoup pour ta review **

Sur ce bonne lecture à tous et à toutes

**Possession **

**Chapitre 1**

Par un jour d'hiver dans un petit village se trouvait un grand château. Celui qui habitait dedans n'était autre que le grand Zechs, un vampire vieux de 3500 ans. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, de magnifiques yeux bleus et personne n'auraient pu croire qu'il était aussi vieux puisqu'il a gardé son aspect qu'il avait à 22 ans. Il détestait tuer les gens mais il n'avait pas le choix s'il voulait survivre.

Tout d'un coup un de ses serviteurs entra et s'agenouilla devant lui avant de prendre la parole:

- Maître, il y a un jeune garçon qui demande l'hospitalité d'une nuit pour pouvoir se reposer de son long chemin. Dit-il en regardant celui-ci

- Fais le rentrer! Et emmène-le ici pour que je puisse le voir! Répondit Zechs

Une fois le serviteur parti il s'asseyait à sa place pour passer à table. Quelques minutes après, le domestique amena le jeune homme. Zechs vit tout suite la beauté de son hôte, il avait aussi de longs cheveux mais ils étaient châtains reliés en une longue natte, des yeux Améthyste qui le fit frissonner. Il se reprit assez vite et se présenta

- Bonjour, je suis Zechs, le maître de ce château. Dit-il en se levant

- Je me nomme Duo Maxwell et j'espère que je ne vous dérange pas…

- Non au contraire et vous arrivez à temps pour le dîner. Répondit-il en allant se rassoire à sa place, Duo juste à côté de lui.

Et oui le blond mange encore de la nourriture mais cela n'effacera pas sa faim mais il continue quand même.

Ils discutèrent tout en mangeant quand un serviteur vient les interrompre, il semblait affolé.

- Quatre que se passe-t-il? Demanda Zechs

- Il est là!! Treize est à la porte et demande à vous voir!! Dit-il mort de peur.

- Quatre va dans ta chambre et emmène Duo avant qu'il ne le voie. Dit-il en montrant le châtain du doigt.

- D'accord! Puis s'adressant à Duo: suivez-moi s'il vous plait.

Il le suivit jusqu'à la chambre du blond où celui ci ferma la porte à clef, Duo détailla le jeune homme, il était un peu plus petit que lui, avaient des cheveux blonds et avaient des yeux couleur Turquoise. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par le blond qui se présenta:

- Je m'appelle Quatre et je suis un des serviteurs de maître Zechs, et vous? Questionna-t-il

- Je me nomme Duo et s'il vous plait tutoyé moi j'ai l'impression d'être vieux.

A cette remarque nous partîmes pour un long fou rire, ils nous fûmes quelques minutes pour arrêter et de reprendre notre souffle, puis le châtain lui demanda:

- Qui est ce Treize?

- C'est un homme que tout le monde déteste, il aime faire souffrir les gens et c'est grâce au maître que je suis encore là, il m'a sauvé alors que je travaillais pour ce monstre mais un jour, il est venu alors que j'étais gravement blessé. Il m'a ramené ici, il m'a soigné et depuis je lui suis dévoué corps et âme. Dit-il

Puis le silence se fit dans la pièce, où l'entendit des bruits de dispute qui avait l'air très violente. Quelques minutes après, on entendit un bruit dans les escaliers et juste après quelqu'un qui essayait de défoncer la porte.

- Quatre, ouvre-moi!!!!! Cria une voix que Duo ne connaissait pas

Peu de temps après la porte vola en éclat et Treize y entrant et il vît Quatre trembler de tout son corps et seulement après il remarqua le châtain.

- Tiens donc, je ne t'avais jamais vu toi. Comment t'appelles-tu?

- Duo. Répondit-il en commençant lui aussi à trembler

- Et bien Duo, tu sais que tu es très beau. Continua Treize

-Laisse le tranquille! Intervint Zechs en entrant dans la chambre

- Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda l'Américain

- Oh! Tu ne lui encore rien dis! Il ne sait pas ce que nous sommes!!

- Ne lui dit rien, il ne doit pas savoir!!!

En un éclair, Treize se trouva derrière Duo et il le mordait dans le cou avec ses canines où un jet de sang s'écoula rapidement dans sa bouche. Au bout de plusieurs de minutes il relâcha sa victime qui tomba au sol et dit:

- C'était un plaisir de vous avoir revu. A bientôt et il disparut aussitôt.

Une fois sorti de sa torpeur, Zechs se précipita vers le jeune homme et le souleva pour aller le déposer sur le lit. Il lui prit son pouls mais celui ci était très faible.

- Il va mourir? Demanda Quatre en caressant doucement les cheveux de l'Américain

- Malheureusement oui sauf si je le transforme comme moi mais je ne le veux pas, il est si jeune et il ne mérite pas ce sort.

A ce moment là Duo ouvrit ses yeux et demanda:

- Vous êtes des vampires?

-Moi oui mais Quatre ne l'est pas. Répondit le grand blond

-Duo, je ne veux pas que tu meures, mais si je te transforme, tu pourrais m'en vouloir de la vie que je te donnerais. Continua-t-il

-Je vous en supplie transformé moi, je dois retrouver mon frère. C'est important. Dit-il en commençant à fermer les yeux.

Sans perdre de temps, Zechs mordit dans son cou pour l'affaiblir encore un peu puis il ouvra grâce à un poignard la veine de son poignet et le mit sur la bouche de Duo où celui-ci ouvrit la bouche pour boire ce nectar qui deviendra sa nourriture. Une fois qu'il eut bu, il fut pris de tremblement, son corps était secoué par des spasmes. Le changement commença, sa peau devint beaucoup plus douce, ses cheveux plus soyeux et ses yeux plus sombre encore. Il sombra dans un sommeil réparateur tellement qu'il était épuisé émotionnellement.

Le lendemain soir, Duo se réveilla très doucement. Il avait une impression étrange, il se sentait bizarre comme si il n'était plus lui. Il se leva doucement pour retomber immédiatement, il se sentait faible et fatigué

- Tu es enfin réveillé? Demanda une voix douce

- Quatre?

- Oui, c'est moi, comment vas-tu mon ami?

- Je ne me sens pas très bien. Dit-il

- C'est normal, tu dois boire pour récupérer tes forces. Intervint Zechs en entrant dans la chambre. Quatre tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire. Continua-t-il

Il acquiesce et s'approche de moi et sans que je m'y attende il me montre son poignet:

- Vas-y bois Duo. Dit-il de sa voix douce et calme

- Non je ne veux pas! Répliqua immédiatement le jeune garçon

- Duo cela t'es vital maintenant, je sais que ça peut te paraître infecte, répugnant mais s'il te plaît bois seulement ce qui est nécessaire pour toi récupérer des forces

Il approcha ses lèvres de son poignet pour ensuite le mordre doucement, soudain sa bouche fût envahi par ce sang qui le nourri, qui lui rend ma force, il se sens déjà mieux. Il s'arrête vite et Quatre lui fit un petit sourire avant de s'évanouir dans ses bras. Il pose ensuite ses yeux sur Zechs qui n'a toujours pas bougé qui lui dit:

- C'est normal, ne t'inquiète pas pour lui, il n'a pas trop l'habitude de se faire boire. Viens laissons-le dormir

Duo pris le jeune homme endormit pour le déposer dans son lit. Ensuite il quitta la pièce suivie du grand blond et le laissa se reposer.

Ils allèrent dans le petit salon où ils s'installèrent sur l'un des divans. Zechs commença à lui raconter son histoire:

- Il y a très longtemps, j'étais encore un humain jusqu'au jour où j'ai rencontré Treize et je suis tombé dans son piège et il m'a fait comme lui et aujourd'hui il veut toujours me récupérer mais je suis aussi puissant que lui ce qui fait qu'il n'y arrivera jamais. Et il sait que je déteste qu'il tue par plaisir, moi je ne tue que pour me nourrir.

- Mais pourquoi ne t'enfuis-tu pas? Demanda Duo

- Il me retrouve toujours, il y a un lien qui nous uni, il est comme mon maître puisque c'est lui qui m'a crée et je ne peux pas le détruire non plus. Dit Zechs tristement. Je suis vraiment désolé de te faire subir le même sort

- Ce n'est pas ta faute et puis c'est moi qui l'ai demandé, je dois retrouver mon frère et on m'a dit que la dernière fois qu'il a été vu, c'était dans ce village. Répondit le châtain en souriant

- Comment se fait-il que tu le cherches?

- On a été séparé par nos parents qui on divorcé, cela fait maintenant un an que je suis majeur et que je suis à sa recherche. Dis! Tu pourras m'aider à le retrouver s'il te plaît?

- Bien sûr! Mais maintenant il faut que t'apprennent à maîtriser et utiliser tes pouvoirs et aussi il faut que l'on aille "chasser". Dit doucement le blond.

- Il le faut vraiment? Demanda le châtain

- Oui il faut que tu te nourrisse, tu sais moi non plus je n'aime pas tuer mais on n'a pas le choix

- Oui, bon allons-y. Dit tristement Duo

**A suivre….**

**Voilà le premier chapitre!**

**Dîtes moi ce que vous en pensez**

**yami**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Auteur: Yami Ni hikari**

**Base: GW**

**Genre: Yaoi, romance, OOC, Violence**

**Couple: 2X6X2**

**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à moi**

**Duo: Heureusement!**

**Yami: Tu disais?**

**Duo: Rien, continue! **

**RAR:**

**Fèn: **Merci pour cette charmante review, et j'espère que tu penses à faire la suite de tes fics.

**Kamara62: **Merci beaucoup et j'espère que tu continuera à me lire

**Nicolina: **Que dire a par merci, j'espère que tu aimeras la suite.

**Katoru87: **Bon étant donner que j'avais effacée ta review et qu'elle ne s'est jamais affichée, c'est dur de te répondre je sais bien que tu m'avais dis pour les fautes mais étant donné que ma béta n'a pas de pc pour le moment ça va être dur de corriger ma fic mais si tu veux, tu peux la remplacer. Sinon j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira.

**Gayana: **Bon moi je préfère les vampires humanisés c'est plus facile pour faire de la romance, enfin merci pour ta review.

**Bonne lecture **

**Possession**

**Chapitre 2**

-Oui, bon allons-y. Dit tristement Duo

Ils sortirent de la propriété et allèrent chasser, ils repérèrent une jeune fille et Zechs utilisa son pouvoir de manipulation sur celle-ci. Il l'emmena dans un coin sombre et la mordit doucement à l'emplacement de sa jugulaire pour ne pas lui faire de mal. Duo observa la scène comme hypnotisé, le blond lui tendit la main et il lui dit que c'est son tour de boire, d'y aller doucement. Duo l'écouta avec attention et bu très doucement ce sang si délicieux. Il s'arrêta très peu de temps après et commença à pleurer en voyant que la jeune fille ne respirait plus. Zechs le prit alors dans ses bras et le berça gentiment.

- Chut…….. Calmes toi, ça va aller, on va rentrer d'accord ?

Duo incapable de répondre fit un signe de la tête montrant ainsi son accord. Zechs aida le châtain à se relever, fit disparaître le corps et ils repartirent là d'où ils venaient.

De retour au château, Zechs s'aperçu bien vite que ce qu'il venait de se passer troublait toujours Duo. Effectivement, le jeune homme semblait se tracasser en repensant à cela et, le blond décida alors d'aller lui parler :

- Duo ?

Le concerné releva la tête à l'appellation de son prénom.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- C'est juste que… lorsque j'ai vu cette jeune fille étendue sur le sol à cause de moi, je me suis mis à avoir des remords et je ne sais pas si j'arriverai à assumer le fait de devoir me nourrir de cette façon.

- Ne dis pas ça, Duo. Pour moi aussi ça a été dur au début, mais dis-toi qu'il en dépend de ta survie.

- Oui… peut-être…

Duo tourna alors les talons et monta dans la chambre qui lui avait été réservée. Après ça, il désirait juste rester un peu seul pour se remettre les idées en place. Après tout, il était conscient que sacrifier des vies humaines pour se nourrir était devenu, à partir d'aujourd'hui, une obligation. Mais serait-il assez fort pour supporter cela ?

Plusieurs heures étaient passées et pendant ce temps, Zechs commençait à s'inquiéter de voir que son jeune compagnon soit toujours enfermé dans sa chambre. Il décida alors de monter voir ce qu'il se passait.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il l'aperçu debout, regardant par la fenêtre. Pas à pas, le blond s'approcha de lui et c'est là qu'il remarqua bien vite que Duo sanglotait.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu serais aussi touché par ce genre de situation…

Le jeune homme sursauta en se rendant compte que quelqu'un était entré dans la pièce et se trouvait à présent non loin de lui.

Zechs se plaça à côté de lui et le serra dans ses bras. Alors Duo se laissa aller dans cette étreinte et sécha rapidement ses larmes.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il. C'était peut-être une mauvaise idée finalement que je devienne un vampire.

- Crois-tu vraiment que j'aurais eu le cœur de te laisser mourir ?

- Pas vraiment, mais vois les choses en face, je ne suis sans doute pas fait pour cette vie.

Effectivement, Duo ne savait plus si il avait fait le bon choix en acceptant la proposition du blond. Que se passerait-il s'il n'arrivait jamais à se faire à l'idée de devoir se nourrir de cette façon ? Il mourrait, n'est-ce pas ? Il devait bien se rendre compte que son destin venait de prendre une drôle de tournure, il ne savait tout simplement plus quoi décider. Et il savait désespérément que la personne ayant fait de lui ce qu'il était dès lors, venait de comprendre ses craintes.

- Duo, tu n'as pas le droit de mourir !

-…

- As-tu oublié ton frère ? Vas-tu l'abandonner maintenant ?

-…

- Duo ? ! Répond-moi. Supplia le blond

- Non, bien sûr que non.

- Fais-moi confiance s'il te plaît et tu verras que tout ce passera bien.

Le concerné releva alors la tête pour plonger son regard dans celui de Zechs. Les yeux de ce dernier lui firent perdre contact avec la réalité pendant un court instant, tant ils étaient beaux, mais il se reprit rapidement avant de lâcher plusieurs mots qu'il ne s'entendit pas prononcer.

- Si tu es avec moi, tout se passera bien… Je me sens en sécurité avec toi et je sais que rien de mal n'arrivera.

Pendant quelques minutes, les deux jeunes gens ne disaient rien, quand Zechs remarqua que le soleil allait bientôt se lever:

- Duo, tu vas dormir dans cette chambre.

- Mais le soleil? Demanda Duo un peu effrayé

- Ne t'inquiète pas, les volets sont trop épais pour qu'un seul rayon du soleil ne rentre dans cette pièce. Le rassura Zechs. Et puis les cercueils ce n'est pas très confortable. Dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Et si je n'arrive pas à dormir?

- Tu t'endormiras facilement! Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Quatre viendra te réveiller ce soir

- D'accord! A ce soir. Dis le natter en allant se coucher dans le lit bien douillet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ils dormaient déjà d'un profond sommeil réparateur.

Rêve

Duo marchait dans un couloir sombre, il y avait des cachots tout le long. Il entendit des bruits de pleures. Il continua d'avancer. Peu de temps après, il distingua une forme recroquevillé dans le coin d'une de ces prisons, et la porte s'ouvrit sans qu'il la touche. A l'intérieur il reconnu immédiatement la personne

- Heero!

Le sois disant Heero se retourna et il pleura de plus belle:

- Tu m'as abandonné mon frère

- Non, je….

- Tu m'as abandonné, tu m'as abandonné,….C'est de ta faute ce qu'il m'arrive, je te déteste mon frère

- Non!!!

- Tu m'as abandonné, abandonné… Continua-t-il

Fin du rêve

- Non!!!

- Duo réveille toi!

- Non Heero, je ne voulais pas, pardonne-moi !!!

-Réveille toi s'il te plait. Implora Quatre

A suivre….

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimez.

Reviews, please

Bientôt

yami


	4. Chapitre 3

Auteur: Yami Ni Hikari

Base: GW

Genre: Yaoi, romance, OOC, violence

Couple: 2x6x2

Disclamer: Ils ne sont pas à moi

Duo: Heureusement!

Yami: Tu disais?

Duo: Rien du tout! Continue, je t'en prie

**RAR:**

Fèn: Merci beaucoup pour ta review enfin les reviews, voilà la suite

Nicolina: Un grand merci à toi pour m'avoir laissé une review, j'espère que la prochaine fois elle sera plus longue lol

Katoru87: Désolé si mes chapitres sont trop courts. J'espère que celui-ci te conviendra. Si tu veux que je t'envoie mes chapitres, il faudrait que tu me mettes ton adresse lol Merci pour ta review

Shirna: Merci beaucoup de m'encourager et j'espère que je n'ai pas été trop lente. J'attends avec impatience tes commentaires

Kamara62: Vivement la prochaine review venant de toi lol encore merci

Shalimar33: Moi je suis un ange et puis tu verras par toi-même pourquoi il est en "prison" encore merci et moi aussi je t'encourage dans tes fics

**Bonne lecture **

**Possession**

**Chapitre 3**

- Réveilles-toi s'il te plait. Implora Quatre

Duo se réveilla en sursautant et pleurant des larmes de sang, Zechs alerté par le bruit monta vite et entra dans la chambre. Le spectacle lui fit mal au cœur, il s'approcha et prit Duo dans ses bras. Il le berça doucement comme une mère berce son enfant, avec beaucoup de tendresse et douceur. Le natté cessa ces pleurs mais ne bougea pas et resta dans ces bras si protecteurs.

- Ca va mieux Duo? Demanda le Blond

- Oui, je….suis….désolé de t'avoir ennuyé

- Non, non ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'est rien du tout mais racontes moi ton cauchemar.

- J'ai vu mon frère enfermé dans une cellule, il me disait que je l'avais abandonné et que c'était de ma faute. Raconta-t-il en retenant difficilement ses sanglots.

- Chut….Ce n'est rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Le rassura, le plus possible, Zechs

Duo se leva et dis :

- Je vais aller prendre une douche.

- D'accord, je t'attends en bas. Répondit le blond en quittant la chambre

Duo entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la douche, le jet brûlant sur sa peau lui fit un bien fou et cela relaxa aussi ces muscle. Quelques minutes après, il sortit de la douche et s'habilla rapidement. Au moment de sortir, sa fenêtre explosa et Treize y apparut. Le châtain se mit sur ses gardes:

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux?

- Du calme mon petit Duo, tu sais que tu es mignon quand tu te met en colère. Dit-il d'une voix sensuelle.

- Fiche-moi la paix! Dit le natter en colère.

- Ecoute si je suis ici, c'est pour ça

Duo n'eut pas le temps de réagir, que Treize l'attrapa par le cou et mordit dans son cou à pleines dents, après quelques instants, il se détacha de lui et dit :

- Ton sang est toujours aussi exquis, c'est un délice mais là j'y ai vu ce que je voulais.

A ce moment là la porte essaya de s'ouvrir mais Treize avait mis des boucliers puissants.

Mais il savait que cela ne durerait pas.

- Ecoute si tu veux revoir ton frère, vient chez moi

Et sur ce, il disparut alors que la porte s'ouvrait, un Zechs affolé pris Duo dans ses bras et remarqua les deux petites plaies dans son cou

- Ca va Duo? Interrogea-t-il

- Oui…Ca peut aller. Dit-il en tremblant

- Désolé de ne pas être venu plutôt, il y avait pas mal de boucliers mentaux qui m'empêchaient de venir à toi

- Ce n'est rien, je te dis. Le rassura Duo

- Tu es pâle, il faut que l'on aille se "nourrir"

C'est ainsi qu'il se mettait en route pour aller chasser, Duo ne but que le strict nécessaire, ça le répugnait toujours et il ne cessait de penser à son frère. Il décida que le lendemain soir, il irait voir.

Zechs regarda Duo et se demanda ce qu'il avait, il se demanda même si ça n'avait pas de rapport avec son frère, il voulait lui dire de ne pas s'en faire mais il avait un mauvais pressentiment.

Une fois rentrés au château, Duo alla s'enfermer dans sa nouvelle chambre et se coucha tout en se posant des tonnes de questions.

Plus loin, dans un château assez lugubre, dans un des cachots, se trouvait un jeune homme d'une maigreur et la peau très pâle. Il était couché sur une paillasse et avait très froid, ses vêtements à trois-quarts déchirés ne retenaient pas beaucoup de chaleur. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et le grand et magnifique Treize (1) entra. Il s'approcha doucement de sa victime et lui dis :

-Tu sais que ton frère est très mignon et surtout que son sang est délicieux

-Laissez-le tranquille!

Treize n'avait pas apprécié que le jeune homme hausse la voix, il se dirigea vers lui et le gifla avec une telle force que Heero fut projeté par terre, sa tête cogna durement la pierre et il perdit connaissance immédiatement.

Le lendemain soir, Duo avait pris sa décision, il devait aller voir Treize et, en même temps il libèrerait son frère. Il alla vers la porte mais Zechs s'interposa :

- Où tu vas?

- Heu…Me dégourdir les jambes. Répondit-il avec hésitation.

- Je viens avec toi. Dit-il.

- Non! Je veux rester seul.

- Duo, tu me caches quelque chose? Demanda le blond.

- Non, je ne te cache rien, j'ai juste envie de prendre l'air.

- Très bien mais ne reviens pas trop tard, d'accord?

- Promis, je serais prudent. Répondit Duo en partant.

A suivre…

Voilà ce chapitre est terminé

J'attends vos commentaires avec impatience

Kiss

Yami


	5. Chapitre 4

**Auteur: yami ni hikari**

**Base: GW**

**Genre: yaoi, romance**

**Couple : 2x6x2**

**Disclamer: ils ne sont pas à moi**

**Bonne lecture **

**Merci à tous pour reviews**

**Possession**

**Chapitre 4**

- Promis, je serais prudent. Répondit Duo en partant

POV de Zechs

Il me cache quelque chose je le sens et je sais que ça un rapport avec Treize, je vais le suivre pour être sur qu'il ne fasse pas de connerie. Je m'inquiète pour lui et son rêve était une vision, il sait où est son frère et il va tout faire pour le ramener mais cela va être dur avec Treize qui ne désire qu'une seule chose….

Fin POV de Zechs

Zechs se mis à suivre le natté discrètement et comme il l'avait pensé plutôt, celui-ci se dirigea effectivement vers le château de Treize, le blond devait l'empêcher d'y aller. Ce chacal (2) ne voulait qu'une chose possédé son corps, en abusé comme il l'avait fait avec lui. Zechs vit que Duo était déjà devant les portes de ce domaine d'enfer, il courut et lui pris le poignet. Le châtain qui ne s'y attendait pas se retourna et donna un coup de poing dans la figure du vampire, quand il le reconnut, il s'excusa immédiatement.

- Que comptais-tu faire Duo? Demanda Zechs

- Je…. J'allais récupérer mon frère

-Tu es malade ce connard (3) ne veut qu'une chose te posséder, te faire sien. Lui dit le blond

- Je m'en fou! Je ferai tout pour récupérer mon frère même si je dois le laisser m'avoir. Répondit Duo en colère

- Jamais je ne te laisserais faire, jamais tu m'entends? Je ne laisserais pas faire ce qu'il m'a fait à d'autres. Rétorqua le blond en le secouant

Une voix les interrompit:

- Tiens je suis content de vous revoir surtout toi Duo mais je vous en prie entrez. Dit le maître de ces lieux

Duo le suivit et Zechs en fît de même, il ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec ce malade. Ils s'installèrent dans un des petits salons et Treize leur demanda la raison de leur visite.

- Où est mon frère? Demanda Duo

- Ecoute je vais te le dire à une seule condition.

- Laquelle?

- Que tu deviennes mien pour l'éternité. Répondit ce chacal avec un sourire pervers

- Je…

Mais il se fit interrompre pas Zechs

- Jamais! Duo, si tu fais ça tu va vivre un véritable enfer et je peux te dire que ton frère sera triste car il va croire que c'est de sa faute ce qu'il t'arrive. Il sera malheureux

- Tais-toi! Hurla Treize, laisse mes proies faire ce qu'elle désire et non ce que tu désire toi. Continua-t-il sur sa lancée

- Je ne veux pas qu'il vive le calvaire comme tu l'as fait à moi pendant des années

- Très bien. Dit Treize en se levant. Suivez-moi!

Duo et Zechs le suivirent jusqu'au sous sol là, il y avait pleins de cellules et Duo reconnut l'endroit, le natté savait exactement où était son frère.

Une fois arriver devant la cellule, Treize les arrêta et dit:

- Duo si tu veux qu'il sorte de là appartiens-moi sinon il mourra

- Tu es un monstre! Dis Zechs

- Je le sais, choisis vite

- Je te donnerais ma réponse après l'avoir vu et parler avec lui

- D'accord mais je te préviens tu ne pourra pas fuir avec car dans sa cellule il y a une barrière magique qui neutralise tous pouvoirs

Il ouvra la porte et Duo y entra sans attendre une seconde de plus, il remarqua son frère qui était inconscient sur le sol, il se précipita sur lui

- Heero! Réveille-toi!

Heero ouvrit péniblement les yeux et laissa échapper un faible "Duo"

- Heero je suis si heureux de te retrouver, tu m'as tellement manqué

- Duo que fais-tu ici? Tu dois partir. Dit le blesser

- Je ne te laisserais plus jamais grand frère

- Petit frère écoute-moi, tu ne dois pas rester ici, je ne le veux pas et être libre sans toi il en hors de question, je préfère te voir heureux. Ce Treize savait qu'en m'enlevant tu viendrais et j'espérais que tu ne me retrouverais pas, je ne veux pas qu'il te touche. Dis le japonais en retenant ses sanglots

Duo le berça doucement tout en lui caressant les cheveux ensuite quand Heero fut un peu calmé il lui dit:

- Je ne te laisserais plus Heero, je ne veux plus qu'on te fasse du mal et je te protègerais

Il fut interrompu par Zechs qui enta:

- Dépêche toi de l'emmener, j'ai neutralisé Treize mais pas pour longtemps

Duo pris Heero dans ses bras et ils coururent jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sorti de là, ensuite Zechs lui demanda de tenir son bras et en quelques secondes, ils se retrouvèrent dans le château de Zechs

- Quatre apporte-moi de quoi le soigner, Duo va le mettre dans une chambre. Moi je dois mettre des boucliers magiques pour empêcher Treize d'entrer

- Zechs. Souffla Duo. Merci pour tout

Et il monta le mettre dans une chambre, Quatre le rejoint quelques minutes après et à eux deux ils soignèrent le blessé

Duo descendit après que son frère se sois endormi, il rejoignit Zechs qui était dans le salon

- Comment va-t-il? Interrogea le blond

- Ca va, il va s'en sortir avec beaucoup de repos et surtout manger normalement il est d'une maigreur et d'une pâleur extrême

- Zechs, Ne dis rien Duo, je ne t'en veux pas d'avoir sauver ton frère

- Mais maintenant tu es encore plus en danger et je…

- Duo écoute-moi! Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, tout ce passera bien. D'accord?

- Oui. Souffla doucement Duo

- Duo, il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais faire mais surtout je voudrais que tu ne le prennes pas mal.

- Vas-y! Qu'est-ce que c'est? Demanda Duo

- Ferme les yeux!

Duo obéit et ferma les yeux, Zechs se rapprocha de lui, passa ses bras autour de la taille du jeune homme puis se pencha vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. Le natté sursauta mais se laissa faire, la langue du blond demanda l'accès à sa bouche et il l'entrouvrit. Le baiser était doux. Zechs s'arrêta et dis doucement:

- J'en ai envie depuis que je t'ai tenu dans mes bras la première fois, j'ai eu le coup de foudre. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mais je ne sais pas ce que j'éprouve, je suis attiré par toi, c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas ce que sait.

- Ce n'est rien du tout, je te comprends puis en regardant par la fenêtre, il vît que le soleil allait bientôt se lever. Duo, il faut que l'on aille se coucher.

- D'accord mais je dois prévenir mon frère de ce que je suis devenu en espérant qu'il ne me rejettera pas.

- Pourquoi dis-tu cela? Demanda Zechs

- Je ne sais pas juste une impression, bon j'y vais. Dit-il Duo en sortant du salon.

Duo alla retrouver son frère dans sa chambre, il entra sans faire de bruit et s'approcha du lit. Il passa sa main dans les cheveux de celui-ci. Quelques minutes après, Heero se réveilla en sentant un doux mouvement dans ses cheveux

- Duo ?

- Oui ! C'est moi Heero

- C'est déjà le jour ? Demanda le plus vieux

- Non ! C'est pour cela que je suis là je dois t'expliquer que je ne suis plus comme avant on ne se verra pas la journée.

- Tu es…comme eux ? Interrogea-t-il surpris

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas de cette vie au début, mais si je n'avais pas fait ce choix, je serais mort et jamais je n'aurais pu venir à ton secours et je préfère te voir libre qu'entre les mains de ce monstre. Je suis sans doute devenu un monstre à tes yeux mais je ne regrette rien.

- Ne dis pas ça. Dit-il en le prenant dans se bras. Tu ne seras jamais un monstre à mes yeux tu seras toujours mon petit frère adoré, celui qui a tout fait pour me retrouver et aussi pour me sauver, je te remercie du plus profond de mon cœur. Dit Heero en laissant couler quelques larmes.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes, puis doucement Duo se leva et dis doucement :

- Je dois aller dormir à ce soir !

Puis il sortit de la pièce en laissant son frère se rendormir pour se remettre de toutes ces émotions.

Une fois dans sa chambre Duo se laissa aller au sommeil avec le sourire. Il était heureux d'avoir retrouver son frère et il le protègerai.

Dans l'après-midi, Heero se réveilla doucement, il resta là un petit moment avant de se lever et d'aller prendre une bonne douche. Puis il descendit voir si il n'avait rien à manger. Dans la cuisine se trouva Quatre qui se retourna en l'entendant entrer.

- Bonjour, je m'appelle Quatre. Toi c'est bien Heero, n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il poliment

- Oui ! Je suis content de te connaître.

- Moi de même ! Tu as faim ? Interrogea le blond

- Oui je meurs de faim. Répondit le châtain avec enthousiasme

Après avoir mangé, ils allèrent dans le jardin profiter du temps qui n'était pas trop mauvais. Il ne faisait pas très chaud mais pour Heero ça lui faisait un bien fou, depuis le temps qu'il n'avait plus vu les rayons du soleil et la couleur du ciel. Il respira pendant un moment cet air frais. Puis il pensa à son frère ce qui lui fit perdre son sourire.

Quatre posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de Heero pour lui montrer qu'il était là si ça n'allait pas. Le châtain lui souris doucement et passèrent l'après-midi à prendre l'air et à parler de tout et de rien.

Le soir venu Duo et Zechs, les rejoignirent dans le salon où Heero sautant dans les bras de son frère pour le serrer très fort dans ses bras.

- Ca va Duo ? Bien dormi ?

- Oui très bien.

Ils parlèrent longtemps jusqu'au moment où Duo et Zechs sortirent pour aller se nourrir. Quelques minutes après, toutes les lumières de la demeure furent éteintes et une voix se fit entendre :

- Bonsoir !

- Treize ? Demandèrent Heero et Quatre

- Oui ! J'espère que vous allez bien, tu sais Heero, tu me manques énormément mais je ne suis pas là pour toi mais pour toi Quatre. Dit-il en point le blond du doigt.

- Je ne te laisserais pas l'approcher ! Dit Heero en s'interposant

Treize se déplaça si vite que Heero n'eut pas le temps de faire un geste qui s'écroula à terre, inconscient.

- Tu vas venir avec moi ou je dois le tuer pour que tu comprennes que me résister ne servira à rien du tout. Interrogea Treize

- C'est bon je viens avec toi ! Répondis Quatre en tremblant légèrement

Le vampire s'approcha du blond le saisit par les épaules et ils se télé portèrent dans sa demeure en n'oubliant pas de laisser un petit mot à l'attention de ce cher Duo

Pendant ce temps plus loin, Duo eut un mauvais pressentiment et demanda à Zechs de rentrer au plus vite. Une fois sur place, Duo vit son frère inconscient à terre. Il se dépêcha d'aller près de lui et le secoua doucement pour le réveiller. Ce dernier ouvrit doucement les yeux.

- Duo ? Tu es là ?

-Oui ! Que s'est- il passer ? Demanda-t-il inquiet

-Treize….. Quatre…. Dit-il complètement perdu

-Duo ! Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé.

Dans ses mains Zechs avait un morceau de papier. Le natté le prit et lut à haute voix :

« Duo si tu veux revoir Quatre vivant et en bonne santé mentale. Tu dois venir et m'appartenir pour l'éternité sinon il subira les conséquences de ton refus!

Prends soin de toi, je te laisse une semaine pour réfléchir

Treize »

A suivre….

Voilà j'ai fini dîtes-moi ce que vous en pensez

Bientôt

yami


End file.
